


Foggy Thoughts

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set February 11, 2010; shortly before surgery…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Thoughts

Not again. That had been his first thought earlier and would most likely be his last thought now before they’d put him under. Not only was he not looking forward to them befuddling his mind, he also disliked interrupting their lives like that, and most importantly, he hated to worry her. It wasn’t as if politics, especially world politics would pause for even a second just because the Secretary of State had a family emergency. Whatever time she took off now because of him – and there wasn’t really a question about that – she would have to catch up on later. It was the nature of her job, their lives.

Nonetheless, not informing her wasn’t an option. She’d have his head if he did that. And to be honest, he wanted her to know, wanted her by his side later. This might be a routine procedure he was about to undergo, but waking up to a beloved face or at least having lovely company while staying in hospital would always improve the situation.

No matter the situation, he loved waking up to her by his side, loved her being the first thing he saw be it in the morning or after surgery. He didn’t care how cheesy or cliché it sounded, she was his guardian angel. She had protected him from others, had saved him from himself, had made him a better man. She was his guiding light whenever life got dark or blurry.

He felt himself getting sluggish, his mind slowed down, his surroundings ceased to exist. With all the concentration he could muster, he brought up the image of her thoroughly kissed by him before she left for her last long trip. It was one of his favourite looks on her. Nothing better to keep him company in the mental fog for the next few hours.

The End


End file.
